A Shy Communication
by LiteracyLover
Summary: They were too shy to show their true feeling to each other. It was very embarrassing, after all. So they sought out to their last ruse, a tentative communication through letters. Bless the man who invented those things. Eunice/Uzuki as a contest entry.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A Shy Communication.**

** Chapter One.**

"...but that place was never my true home. I have found it now, as have you, my dear little sister. We have found our true homes. Pray you will live in it happily ever after, just like how I intend to do. Love, your older brother."

Tsubute roared in frustration as Raguna collapsed into a long speech about my life in Trampoli and my friends there. But I ignored him and scanned the letter again, searching for something, _anything_. A hint to his whereabouts? The condition he lived in? If he had settled down in a nice town? If I had a sister-in-law?

Yet, whenever the words 'home' or 'friends' were mentioned, why did my mind wander to her?

True, she was my friend and I did live in her home, but why did my mind burn with a passion so great when I reminiscence about her?

My tears were from both my infatuation and my grief. Infatuation at her; grief of my brother's sudden departure...angry tears formed in my eyes. I snapped at the roaring Tsubute, "Let us go back home...home to Trampoli. Come on, Tsubute. We must take our leave." He nodded and followed my heated footsteps back to the inn. I flung open the door to my room and paced around, not knowing what to do. Finally, I sat down on the mat which was spread on the floor and grieved

Why? Why did my brother have to leave me like this. Did he not realize how much he meant to me? And did he not remember the teachings he taught me, to use the naginata, how to be good in politics...were all those vanished memories? Was I just another irritating little sister?

"Hey, Uzuki," came her voice from behind my door. "Where have you been?" She opened the door just in time to see me wipe my eyes. "Oh, what's wrong?" she asked. I looked straight into her purple eyes and burst into tears. I showed her the letter as Tsubute floated out of the room, looking awkward. He never did know how to comfort a girl, that idiot.

Her eyes raked the letter quickly, and then she turned her purple eyes onto me again. They were full of pity. She hugged me and let my head rest on her chest.

As I sobbed into her bosom, I felt her plump hands pat my back, and my head spun with thoughts all over again. My poor brother...my failed mission...my crazy passion...all resulted in a perfect tsunami pouring down my face.

My dear brother, you are right. i love this place; it is my new hometown. Yet you foiled my mission, and I return in disappointment. My concern for you is great; will you ever write to me again? Will you ever show me your face again? Will I ever see you again, big brother?

"Shh..." came her voice. "Don't cry...it'll be okay...I'm here with you, see? Shh, silly, stop crying..."

Ah Eunice, what is this peculiar passion I feel for you? This misfit which fits in my mind? Your words of comfort are truly heart-warming. When you proclaim that you will stay here with me, ah, you send goosebumps down my spine. Your soft, gentle, comforting voice is so perfect. Your passionate purple eyes show me comfort and your touch sends goosebumps all over my skin.

I pulled away from her, wiping my eyes once again. She smiled and patted my knee.

"Do you want to get some air? Possibly, Dad could teach you how to cook some fish! But I'll keep my distance. Eww, fish..." She shuddered.

"No," said I. "I would prefer a cuisine befitting to both our likes. How about a Mont Blanc?"

"Ooooh, yes!" she cried, standing up and clapping her hands together in delight. "I could show you how to bake it! Come on!"

**x-x**

**My contest entry...woo...*yawns* Sorry for the yuri, but hey. Only form of inspiration out there. *giggles and yawns in the middle* OK, I'm going to go write the other two chapters and then snooze and then study...for my freaking final exams...ugh...**

**Flame me, please...**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A Shy Communication.**

** Chapter Two.**

I sighed and wondered why I was like this. Not because I was fat, oh no. I was because I think I'm gay, gay with Uzuki.

Weird, I know! But upon thinking about it, it really did seem like love and not those blasted hormones. I cared for her, I wanted to be with her. I wanted her to be happy, because her queer smile made me happy. True, friendship _does _hold all these criteria, but the level of passion I felt for her was much more than being best friends. Joy. Just when you _wanted _it to be the hormones.

So I screwed up all the courage I had and wrote the letter.

_Dear Uzuki,  
I want to know if you will come with me to see the leaves at Lake Poli. No guy was willing to come with me, so could you? You know, like best friends, yeah.  
Eunice._

I took a deep breath and ran downstairs, just in time to see Anette approaching. She took all the letters, then I handed her the letter I wrote.

"'To Uzuki'?" she read. "Why don't you give it yourself?"

"Anette, please..."

"Okie, EU! Gotta go, bye!" And she ran off.

Then I went to wish her, but her room was empty. Maybe she had gone to the mountain road to train. Sighing, I went to do my chores.

When I got back from giving Ganesha the knives which Dad wanted to be sharpened, Mom came up to me and told me that Uzuki looked upset. She was in he room, she said. I went up there and found her crying. I comforted her the best I could, and she cried into my chest, something which made me go all tomato-like.

Then we went to make cake.

As I got everything ready, I began to cook up our cake. Then I caught Uzuki staring at me. I asked her what was wrong, feeling my cheeks heat up again. She giggled and took a bit of cream off my cheek with her finger. She put it into her mouth and said, "Mmm...sweet." I blushed harder. Then, when it was done, we both had a large slice each. She grinned in her queer way again, and once she was done, she said that she must take her leave as it was getting late. I was surprised, and I realized something: time does fly when you're with the person you love.

The rest of the day was melancholic. I fell asleep at nine, and my dreams were pursued by her and her smiling face. When I awoke at six, I blushed at it's reminiscence and went to get the mail.

I saw at once that I had got a reply from Uzuki. I slit the letter with trembling fingers and read the foreign handwriting on the paper. The one word written there made me smile.

_Yes._

**x-x**

**Cute nickname for Eunice, no? E-U. EU. Haha, lame.**

**Again, flame me, hate me.  
**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A Shy Communication.**

** Chapter Three.**

Oh, marvel at those two.

Uzuki was swishing her naginata nervously, viciously and rigorously, almost chopping Tsubute into two. The cool Autumn air took away her sweat and her new clothes gave her a home-like smell.

When Tsubute warned her of the time, she told him to leave. He did so and Uzuki bolted over to Lake Poli. The sheet of paper in her pocket rustled softly.

Eunice was, in the meantime, in her room, adjusting her hair and her new set of clothes, the usual ones she wears. She nervously nibbled on a biscuit as she looked at her reflection in the mirror critically. Then, once she was satisfied, she went into the cool Autumn breeze. The path she chose was well tread; she marched over to Lake Poli.

When she saw Uzuki standing near the bridge, she smiled and waved shyly. Uzuki grinned in her queer way again.

"Good-day to you," she said.

Eunice smiled at her formality. "Good day to you too."

"So, would you like to tour this wonderful site?" suggested Uzuki, gesturing to the surroundings. Eunice nodded and followed Uzuki as she walked onto the bridge in silence.

Suddenly, Eunice stopped walked.

Uzuki noticed this and back-peddled to her, wondering what was wrong.

"Look," whispered Eunice, dazed. "It's so wonderful..."

Uzuki turned and saw that there was a chitter's home inside the cherry tree. She could see this because the Chitter came out of the hole, got a few acorns and ran back inside.

"Wonderful, indeed..." breathed Uzuki. Another silence followed as the girls admired the sight before them.

A slight, shy side-ways look at Uzuki by Eunice...

A small step towards Eunice by Uzuki...

A tentative reach for Uzuki's hand by Eunice...

Then Uzuki clenched her fists and faced Eunice crying, "Miss Eunice!"

"Y-yes?" responded Eunice quickly in surprise.

"I...I..." After a moment of hesitation, Uzuki pulled out the piece of paper in her pocket and handed it to Eunice. It read-

_Dear Eunice,_  
_I love you._  
_-Uzuki._

Eunice face Uzuki, her face turning red and her heart turning numb in joy and disbelief.

Uzuki's face was completely red; she was waiting for Eunice's answer in anxiety. She held her clenched fists close to her body, praying for her dream answer, 'yes'.

Eunice reached into her apron and silently handed Uzuki a letter of her own, addressed to her. This ran like so-

_Dear Uzuki,_  
_I love you._  
_-Eunice._

The joy which radiated from the two made the entire area around them turn a golden hue. The sun hung low in the horizon, throwing light onto the waves which splashed onto the shore. It shone brightly onto everything, but it was blocked by this silhouette of their meeting lips.

**x-x**

**The End.**

**~LiteracyLover.**

**PS: Flame me :D**


End file.
